Its A Lovely Misunderstanding Love Story! Or is It?
by Kagamine-RinCVO2
Summary: It's a misunderstanding for the Kagamines...it seems like they are having trouble with it! Rinny here, seemed to fell in love with her best friend,Len Kagamine.Will everything fall into places and forgive each other? Or they will have a bad time fixing together... IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE GO MERCY ON ME! Main Pairing:RinxLen, Minor RinxSecret! Side Pairings:KaitoxMiku
1. Chapter 1: The start!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!O~O**

** Hi Guys!**

** OMG! IT'S MAH FIRST ONE-SHOT FANFIC! SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! OH! AND THX EVERYBODY WITH ALL OF YOUR INSPIRATION! OH AND YOUR STORIES TOO! SO... ITS MY TURN TO MAKE ONE! I'M VERY IMPRESSED WITH ALL OF THE OTHER AUTHORS WHO CAN COME UP WITH THEIR OWN DIFFERENT STORIES!**

**THX TO ALL OF MY GREAT FRIENDS:**

**Sakura-RinChan**

**MochiLovesGilbert**

**007thesilence**

**KagamineArimonori**

**Shortnime**

**ANYMANY MORE**

**WELL ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloids are rightfully own by The Crypton's Company and this project is belonged to ME! EVENQLL OF UR ORANGES! MMUAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHA**

* * *

** RIN'S POV**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! LEN KAGAMINE! GET YOUR SHOTA A** HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"Seriously! That Monkey just won't stop Teasing me! Ugh...Oh Hi There! Sorry for My Rudeness! Let me Introduce Myself! My name is Rin Kagamine! And I'm 16! I'm here now, in my house,with a Banana Monkey Freak, Len Kagamine!

To make long story short, Len and Me are really close friends since Birth! Woah! Don't get the wrong idea! We are Not! I MEAN **NOT** SIBLINGS! We are just really really close! Plus! Some mistaken that both of us are Twins! And Yes, If you are asking me that if both of us are born in the same Date,Year and MONTH OR! Have the same Facial Features, Then Your answer is Yes. It's just that our parents are really close. And who wouldn't think that we are Twins? We do Have the same Age,Birthdays,Surname and Facial Features! I mean, almost everybody we met, kept saying/asking like 'Omg! Are Both Twins?' And Yaddayaddayadda...

Oh! And if U are wondering why I'm chasing the monkey around,(AKA Len) it's because...wait... Let me tell you what REALLY Happened before all of this...

* * *

*_FlashBack_*

"Tadaimaaaaaaas~"Ugh...I'm Back In Heaven!

...

...

...

...

From Hell.**(A/N** **Schoooooooool!)**

Its Good to be at the park again! . . .

_** *Awkward Silence~***_

UGH...His out again... with **HER. **When can he just stop?!Isnt it hurt?!Why...What happened to you Len?Why are you With Miku?! We've been together for so long and you still don't realize this. . . Don't you realize she not the one for you... And I'm here,watching this hurtful scene. Miku and Len are now dating for weeks, but it doesnt seemed like they were doing the '**Couples**' stuff.. like kissing,making out...

BUT WHO CARES RIGHT?! I JUST WANT TO HAVE SOME TIME FOR MYSELF! HELL YEAH!

*bumps* Oops~

"R-Rinny-Chan?! Wh-what are y-you d-doing here?!" Oh shit... "Uh...I'm a...SHOPPING For...ORANGES! Yeah! Thats Right!" W-wait...Is Len..Blushing?!Maybe Miku's Outfit is affecting him,but it doesnt seemed like he was blushing when he was out with Miku...Meh! Maybe it's just a suddem plain fever!

Suddenly, a flash of teal haired colour Girl is coming...Oh no. It's_Her _"Gosh Len! Why do you keep ru- Oh! Rinny-Chan?" Really? Is there somewhere wrong with me being here?

Len was about to reach out for my hand when I quickly slapped away. "Why are you here huh?! With her?! Why are you secretly going out with Miku without telling me! Can't you trust me anymore? I'm your best Friend Len! Your Bestest Friend! And you still doesn't have the guts to tell me?! So... Both of you are finally together huh... Well then, I think there's nothing to live for..."

* * *

** Sorry guys! I know it's short but this is my first time! Please show mercy! I know there's still some grammatical errors in the story but I'm trying my best! Please Review! And I promise that I will to better next time!**

**So peace out!**

**Love,**

**The Orange Lover!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident Part One?

** BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST!**

** G-Gomen! I'm So SO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY That I took to long to update this! Reasons: and 3. Exams are coming!And i have to study a lot for this exam since I'm gonna graduate this year! Thank you so much for the reviews and the people who read this story! I'm so thankful to have you guys with me! And yup! it's short... I still have no idea whether I could continue this story! And again, I'm sorry! So please forgive me!**

** Guys i just realized this... I think I've put to much drama on the last part and going to fast on the main point huh... well~ I'm gonna try to fix things up! (IF I HAD THE TIME!) So its not a guaranteed.. SO ON WITH THE REVIEWS!**

** Reviews:**

** XxK-KagamixX: chapter 1 . Mar 10**  
**_Haha love the story already _**  
**_I love how you did the povs_**  
**_Keep going :)_**

**_ Reply: OMG! Thx! I know this Chp is gonna be lame to! So sorry! And Well... Give the thanks to the other authors from other stories! It's because of them, I have the inspiration to do so! So Thank you guys! _**

** Sakura-RinChan: chapter 1 . Mar 10**  
**_Yay, your first story came out! It's sad that Len likes Miku. Len, don't go for Miku, pleeaseeee! Sorry I over reacted. Continue!_**

**_ Reply: IKR! I just published my first story! *breakdances with the oranges* Well... It's sad that Len like Miku Huh...Or really? Don't worry! This chapter will explain all about it! Nah! It's Okay! You're not overreacting! Actually... Most stories I read, I overreacted more than you! So don't worry! And I will continue! *whispers* Maybe..._**

** MochiLovesGilbert: chapter 1 . Mar 13**  
**_Poor Rin-Rin :c_**  
**_Stupid Len can't see that she is head over heels for his shota bod :L (A/N LOL! xD)_**  
**_I'm looking forward to the next chapter, and like I told you before I could help you out with your grammar and stuff c:_**

**_ Reply: Poor Rin-Rin... I'm so so sorry! Why?! WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYBODY LIKES TO TORTURE YOU? (Even me! LOL) And.. What?.. LOL! That cracked me up! HAHAhAHHA! OH! and here's is the chapter you were looking for! And thanks! But for now, I'm to lazy to send you this chapter cause this just only came up to my mind! So here it is!_**

****** In this 2 chapters, It will gonna be on what had happened BEFORE Len goes 'dating' with Miku! IN Len's POV! So it's like a flashback before Rin starts go on like Drama , Before we get into that,we are going to continue from what had just stop from the previous chapter to here! OKay? Understand? UGH! NEVERMIND JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

******Disclaimer: No! Just No! Well... EXCEPT ROADROLLERS AND ORANGES! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

There's Nothing to live for right? I'm just a toy that has to entertain a human boy until he's grown to be a strong man to love somebody and forgets about me. What's the use for being alive? Move On? It's a _No_ to me. Call me selfish, but who cares anyway? It's not like I'm important or anything. So lets face it, I'm _useless._

Len stared at me, wide eyed like he had seen a ghost. "Wh-what do you mean? This is a j-joke! R-right?" he stammered.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?! I'm Serious Len. I'm useless! What's the point of being alive when your life has already been destroyed in front of you?! I'm just your entertainer Len! Your toy!" I shivered, afraid to live on like this. It's a good thing right? So Len could always be with Miku in peace, without me bugging them in the center.

I felt droplets,rolling down my cheeks. Is it raining? It can't be raining! It was just sunny a while ago! But once it reached my lips, it tasted salty, like tear drops of sadness,heartbroken. Then I just realized it was my tears. Damn it! I can't hold it in! Pft. Like anyone cared.

Before Len could say another word, I stood up, running away as fast as I could away from them. I don't even know where I'm going but **who cares right? NO ONE!**

"R-RINNY! LOOK OUT!" What? "HONK!"

*CRASHED*

Ugh... Wh-where ...Am...I? Everything is blurry.. There's so much Light...After Blinking a few times, something or _someone_ ran towards me."RIIIIIIN!" L-Len? "SOMEONE! PLEASE!CALL THE AMBULANCE! HURRY! P-please..." W-what? I-I felt tear drops... I-is Len...Crying? I can't tell his expression cause his bangs are covering half of his face, but what I can tell is that his crying. Like something very important or valuable to him lost. Is not me. Isn't It?

"L-L-Len..." I tried to speak but it only came out in a low husky voice,it hurts. "Rin! P-please! Hang in there! Your gonna be alright! P-please... Don't leave me!" Wh-what? Well... the person who you should be the one saying to is Miku, not me. But this is what I want to say to you _all_ this time Len... I raised my arm, caressed his cheeks and try my best to say it all smoothly...

"L-Len...I-I Love you..."

And everything went black.

** Len's POV**

"Rin! P-please! Hang in there! Your gonna be alright! P-please... Don't leave me!" Her delicate bloody hands raised to reached my cheeks, once I noticed this, I quickly grab a hold of it. The pure warm scarlet red liquid slowly dripping down, rolling down from her head to her cheek, seems like she's crying blood. Oh Rin. Please,stay with me. _I need you._

"L-Len..." What? Is she there? "I-I Love you" was the last words before she drifted to a long sleep. That words... was the words I wanted to say to you all this time too... I-It was my fault... If I hadn't hang out to much with Miku, this will never gonna happen! It's just Misunderstanding Love story..isn't it?

To make this clear, I wasn't actually dating Miku. I was trying to get help... You know.. I'm not good with this Love stuff. So that's why I've been trying to get more help from her but Rin must have misunderstood us by dating. . . And to top it all of, I'm actually also in Love with Rin. Yeah . . .**(A/N then you should have just told her in the first place! Gosh! Boys are really that stupid. . .-_-Sorry but I'm not against boys! I'm just saying it as a fact!)**

**Your're right! I should have said it to her in the first place...(A/N Idiots...)**

* * *

**Hi! I'm back! And again... I realize that it was still simple...and plane...and boring...I'M SO SORRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I TRIED MY BEST! PLEASE! GIVE MERCY! So...Like what Len said, He wasn't dating Miku! Miku was trying to be a cupid and helps Len with his problems, but... It end up like a fail...**

**Miku ,Rin and Len are actually best friends but in this story, Rin and Len came first before Miku. In other words,Miku here is a good guy! Oh! Tell who do you think I should ship Miku with? MikuxKaito? Or MikuoxMikuo? Please tell me! Cuz I actually ship them both! Maybe, the next chapter will gonna be on Len's POV MAYBE!Oh! there will be a Mysterious Character! Please find out who it is and be the winner! Btw,This is only Part One!**

**On The Next Chapter:**

**"N-no way... Amnesia?!"**

**"Whoa! Chill bro! Everythings gonna be alright! I hope so..."**

**" I came here to see Len Kagamine please, it's an Emergency."**

**Oh~ Who's got an amnesia? Who will be in the next Chapter? And who us this person that wants to meet Len? Find out on the next Chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Peace! Wait no...**

**ORANGES! *Became an orange...***


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration?

** HI GUYS! I'M BACK! FROM A LONG PERIOD OF TIME! I was actually supposed to update this yesterday but the time limit I have for my homework and studies for the exams in three weeks time, shut down my computer. I try as hard as I CAN editting this using a phone instead of a computer. So, it took me quite a while but u ended up updating it for you guys! By the way, how I write more stories is to write first before writing Author's note so I can keep track on how many words I managed to write! Right now, this the far most longest chapter I've done! And I'm so happy! Like from Fairy Tail! **

** Like I said, it might me Len's POV or Rin's POV, okay? I'm soooooo happy to get this much review! Now... Let's reply them!**

* * *

** XxK-KagamixX: chapter 2 . Mar 23**

_**Wow so sad *sniff*****Poor Rinny!****LEN IS AN IDIOT!****you should have told Rin without getting help -_-#**_

_** Reply:IKR?! He is an idiot! But really... He's so stupid to even tell Rin without getting help! Here's the next chappie btw!**_

_** MochiLovesGilbert chapter 2 . Mar 23**_

_**Aw, poor Rin (lol I keep repeating myself) thinking that Len doesn't care :C**_

_**Gah, Len you idiot *smacks him with a book* YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD HER SOONER OR AT LEAST TOLD YOU AND MIKU WEREN'T DATING UGHHH**_

_**Please update soon c:**_

_** Reply: OMG! I just did! Wahhhhh! He is an idiot! I allow you to smack him! Well to me...*starts the engine* USING MY ROADROLLER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, I'm sorry for the long wait btw! Here it is!**_

_** OrangeCreme chapter 2 . Mar 23**_

_** No Rinny, don't die! Stay alive for Lenny-kins! Well at least Len isn't really dating Miku, Miku would go nice with Kaito. It's just my opinion.**_

_** Reply: To be honest, I really like your idea! So yeah! Miku and Kaito it is! Yup! Lenny isn't really dating Miku so don't worry! Here the chappie!**_

_** DarkPrincess69 chapter 2 . Mar 28**_

_**Omg! Rin! No...noooooo! She's not dead, right?! B-But Amnesia?! She won't remember anything! Will she forget Len, too?! NOOOOO! D': ok...I think I'm done having a melt down, sorry, I kinda over reacted, but just the thought of Rin..D-D-D-Dying...just no... No. Noooo! ( OK I'm finally done, *Wipes a tear off cheek* but to answer your question, pair MikuxKaito please! Oh and I love the story! )**_

_** Reply: I don't know? Maybe she is or maybe she isnt! Stay tune to find out! She may or may not remember them but it's okay! She might soon! Don't worry! I over-reacted a bunch of times! And here is the next chappie! And thank you so much for reviewing and loving the story!**_

_** Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka chapter 2 . Mar 31**_

_**update! I actualy would ship MikuoxMiku! I like this story**_

**_ Reply: Here it is! I'm so so sorry but the votes are already agreed! It's going to be KaitoxMiku! But dont worry! The will me minor MikuoxMiku! Thank you so much for liking it! I hope you would review this chapter too!_**

**_ Mustache Rin chapter 1 . Apr 12_**

**_noo short o()o but it's good_**

**_ Reply:Thank you! It wwould be longer in the future! And Thx!_**

**_ Mustache Rin chapter 2 . Apr 12_**

**_rinny-chann noooo so sad...i hope you willmake the next one_**

**_ Reply:Thx! In fact, all the songs were sad! Don't worry! Here's the next _****_one!_**

**_ KagamineArimonori chapter 1 . Apr 13_**

**_I LOVE THIS! UPDATE!_**

**_Anyway, ahem, there are several grammar mistakes, but that's okay! The plot is great_**

**_See ya later!_**

**_Reply: Thank you and I will! Sorry of there is cuz I'm too lazy~ thank you!_**

**So thats all the reviews! I hope you could review to me again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Ugh...Where am I? It's pitch black in here. It's seems like I'm in a dream... But a weird one. I can't find a source of light anywhere! It's nothing! No point just standing here right? So I just started walking. After a while, there's light,my gentle walk started into a harsh run. It's actually difficult to run in dreams but right now it's different,its as if like it's pulling me into the light. Running, panting, in a cold dark room. No warmth is in presence but I CAN feel something touching me. Memories on how I think I end up in here.

Oh right. It's because of her... She betrayed me! Dating my crush with me knowing I liked him! How dare she! And...the accident! It's because of Love I died! I don't wanna love anymore! I WANT to forget everything! All the bad things that happened to me! All the people that made me suffer! I WANT TO FORGET THEM ALL!

"Are you sure you want that? Rin Kagamine" Huh? Who's there! The run became a slow walk. "Who are you?! And how d-do you know m-my n-name?!" Using the harshest tone, It's seems that I can't cover all my feelings up.

"Awww, Rinny. You forgot about me! Well, we can meet each other soon honey! But Right now, you have to go! Someone is waiting for you! When you wake up, you might not be able to remember anything! But don't worry! Your friends can help you along the way! Remember, they want to change to, restart all over again..." And my visions starts to clear...

Six Words What the Pluck is going on?!

**Len's POV**

"Oh Rin... Please...be alright. I-I...Love you..." It's all my fault...

I WANT to restart all over. Without any misunderstanding, I WANT to change. Suddenly, the door flew open. Showed an Ice-cream Freak, flailing his arms around.

"Len! We have Great News! and Bad News..." Using his 'Wolf-Expression-Powers' To a HAPPY when he mentioned Great and A Sad when he mentioned Bad.

"Shhhh! You might wake her up! So what's the fuss about you Ding Dong?!" With my Serious face, I glared at him. It's not that I don't wanna wake her up, I do! I really do! But the medication might not be fully functioning. Kaito took some step backwards as if my glare was actually killing him. He also put a whimpering face with a pout. Man, their horrible!

"Fine! Just tell me." I said, covering half of my face with my bangs so they can't tell my expression. "U-uh...G-good news o-or b-b-bad news?" He speak up, whimpering. Ugh... Well.. Good news first right? "Good news first."

"The Good news is that Rin wil be waking up anytime soon! But the bad news is...umm..." Really?! Rin is going to wake up! I'm so glad! But, what makes it suspicious is that the bad news was slowly not going to be told... Is it really that bad?

"What?! Just Spit it out already! I hadn't had all day you know!" I said Impatiently.

" Umm...Your here,like, forever... You never leave this room! Even though Visitor Hours is over! You're really begging them to stay here!" It's actually true... I've been here since the accident happened. Thanks to Kaito By the way. It's been almost three months she's in a coma. And let me tell you, the first day isn't really that good..

* * *

**_Flashbacks_**

"Umm.. Mister! Visitor Hours is over already! You have to go! You have to need the patient to have sometime alone first! We know you love her but you have to let it g-"

"What are you saying?! I LOVE her very much! You can't just let me leave her like this! She's everything to me! It's my fault that she's in this state! And right now, I'm trying to stay with her and you don't let me?! What kind or doctor are you!?"

"Sir, please lower down your vol-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say a thing to me! You worthless piece of sh-" My sentence was cut off with a pat on my shoulder. I turned around and noticed a flash of Neon shade of blue right in my face. Once I noticed this, the whole gang is here. " Chill Len! Let you 'onii-san' does his thing!" Kaito turns around and suddenly his expression turn into a- Oh no.. not that face. He pouts like a little 'Cute' Puppy face, that's how Miku said it, and turns to plead the doctors and nurses.

"Please sir! Let this kind gentleman stay with his beautiful Girl! It's his fault and he wanted to make it up! Please let him stay!" The doctor shudders. Wow. What kind of human being is this?! Seriously! Almost everybody fell for t-this... THING!

"All right! Lets see what we can do..."

They all left. Realization is in process...

23%... Is in process

46%...Is in Process

83%...Is in Process

100% Realization Scanning Complete

WTF?!

_**Flashback ended**_.

So yeah... Thanks to him, everything went well. So where was I? Oh yeah!

"JUST TELL ME BRO! STOP WITH THE SUSPENSION!" I said.

"She had an amnesia! Okay!" He blurted it out.

"W-what?N-no way... Amnesia?!" N-no way... She had an a-amnesia? So.. She won't be able to remember m-me?

"NO! It's can't be true! Why? Why of all people it has to be RIN!? Is there any cure for this! I can't live like this! Please!" I start banging the wall. With all my strength, I tried to remove all my tension and frustration.

"Whoa! Chill bro! Everythings gonna be alright! I hope so..." That voice. I turned around and saw my Old pal, Rinto.

"Don't worry Lenny-Poo! We might be able to restore all of her memories! All of us will be glad to help you! So think positive!" Long Honey-Blonde hair was shown behind Rinto. Her voice was known everywhere! It's Rinto girlfriend, Lenka! (**A/N Len's big sister**)

"Lenka! Rinto! You're here!" I said, half shocked and half surprised. Wait... Is it mean that, all of them is here?!

"Yup! Oh Len! Everyone is here too!" Lenka shouted. Behind of them was a bunch of colours! Hair colours I meant. So... Everyone came here just to see us? Miku,Luka,Gumi,Mikuo and everyone is here!

"Minna-san! You're all here just to cheer us up?"

"Yup! And not just that, we all came here for Rin's Celebration Recovery Party! We aready had all the things we needed!" Miku said. Excitedly as if she knew this day would come.

"W-wait, You knew that she would be recovering?! Without me knowing?! Wow... What such 'Best' Friends I had..." I said, with sarcasm when I mentioned the word 'best' half-heartedly.

" Aww! Thanks for the compliments! You should say those later to Rin when she wakes up! Actually, the doctor already told us but he was not 100% sure. After the news, we are already prepared for this day!Oh! And Len! The doctor wanted to talk to both me and you '**privately**' with him saying "I came here to see Len Kagamine please, it's an Emergency." Miku said, putting so much venom on the word 'privately'.

Well okay... That was just plain weird. I never seen this serious Miku before... Well, she can be serious when it's about Love. Talk about Love and Miku, I HAVE no intention on loving her. She just wants to be Rin's and Me so-called 'Love Cupid'. Here's what happened months ago.

/**Flashback**/

For the past few days, I've been stuttering when ever I get near Rin. Everytime, whenever I meet her or making a conversation with her, I either get the Nerve-wrecking voice or daydream about her. Don't get wrong idea! I'm innocent! 100% innocent! Well 99%. Because of Gackupo and Kaito... But I'm Still a virgin! When it comes to realization, I'm in love with my best friend. Rin Kagamine. She's the most sweetest,cutest girl I ever met!

After realizing this, I've tried making confessions with her but it fail. Practicing on the mirror with my hair loose down still won't work either. Despite my appearance that look a lot like her made me feel like I WAS loving myself! Which is just plain weird! So I tried asking Miku for some tips and guess what, I HAVE no clue what girls like! Well, for Rin, Oranges and orange and orange... But there should be something more that I don't know! Besides, Miku knows more about Rin! Right? Ugh! Nevermind! Let's just ask her. I dial her phone number and started to call her. The first thing I heard was a high pitch voice that made move my phone away from my ear.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! I KNEW WOULD CALL ME FOR ADVICE ON LOVE~ ESPECIALLY FOR RINNY~" Wait. She knew about this? "H-how did you know? I never told anyone!"

"Well I'm not called Miku the Love Sensor for nothing!" She squealed.

" I never told anyone! Since when someone calls you 'Miku The Love Sensor'?!"

"You just did!" . . . *claps hand sarcasticly* Well done my friend... "Well done my friend, well played...Ummm.. how many abnormal humans are they?! Am I not concluded as one two?! Ugh.. Nevermind! Lets cut to the chase.

"Listen Miku, I would want to ask you for some advice on confessing a certain girl"

"Oh~ Who might that be?~Hmmmmm~?" She said teasingly. I CAN tell that she's smirking right now.

_Seriously, there's no need to tease! " You know who! Rin of course!" I said, pretty obvious. "Okay Lenny~ What will I get if I've completed the mission?" Oh shit... I would just have to say something random now. "You could be our first Godmother..." What the heck did I just say?! "Deal!" And the line was cut off. Wait!I didn't even get the answer that I wanted! *BEEPS* Oh a message!_

To:LenTheKingOfBananas

From:GreenIsEvil.

If you want your answer, I'm going to give you lectures and Lessons! So meet me at the park! As our Meeting place! P.S Everyday! He he he~ 3

Fine! I guess there's no other choice.

To:GreenIsEvil

From:LenTheKingOfBananas

Whatever... Cyl. P.S if I'm available. Stop doing that! 0/0*

From that day on, we've been hanging out too much... She bought me girly stuff,oranges and she lectures me so much... FML!

**Flashback Ended.**

* * *

So, there's no love between me and Miku. Besides, she's in love with the ice-cream freak. I mean,who does?! Well only Miku and *shivers* his Fans... We stepped in the office where we have to meet him and for some reason, the atmosphere is getting to negative. Well to me exactly. Miku knocked the door to signal them that it was us. Once they allow us in, we turn the door knob. "I-is there a-anything w-w-wrong with R-Rin?! Is it True?! Will she ever remember us?" I said panicking.

"Mr Kagamine, I'm sorry to say this but she might have some difficulty with her brain. Everything it's okay but, the head might be a little bit persuaded. And it seemstheres still a way to bring her memories back. But only 5% was recovering right now. After she wakes up, she will only know some POSITIVE memories. Even her friends. So it's up to you to help her get her memories back. If you can recover 85% of it after 3 months, she will turn back to Normal."

"And what if she doesn't get her memories back after 3 months?" Miku said,worriedly.

"Well you have to live it, with her in this kind of state." He said bluntly. What? We can't do that! I can't live like this! Well it's my job! There's still a chance to make things up! I hope so...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Thats all I can say!**

**Please review!**

**See ya later Alligators!**

**Peace out! *turns into and orange***


End file.
